There's A First Time For Everything
by FoxyFurfag
Summary: Morby fanfiction. Rated M. Contains excessive swearing, smut, and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day at the park. The sun was beating down upon the park employees as Benson read off the daily chores everyone was assigned.

"…and Mordecai and Rigby. You two are gonna mow the park lawn."

"Aw what? Why do we always get the shitty jobs?" Mordecai questioned.

"Yeah Benson, we always gotta mow the stupid lawn. Why can't we just run the snack bar like Muscle Man and Fives?" Rigby followed up.

"Because you two are a bunch of lazy-ass slackers that can't get anything done. Now do your jobs or you're both fired!" He replied angrily, his face turning red.

The duo hurried off before Benson actually fired them.

"This is some bullshit Mordy. Why can't we run the snack bar like Muscle Man and Fives? They are just as lazy as us anyways." Rigby complained with his arms crossed.

"Hold up, did you just call me Mordy?" Mordecai questioned his raccoon friend.

Rigby blushed "What? No. I called you Mordo. You must be hearing things dude." He said a bit too quickly. _Shit! It must've slipped out!_

_"_You sure dude?" Mordecai asked with a raised brow.

"We gotta do our job or we're gonna be fired" Rigby said changing the subject. He hurried his pace to the shed where the mowers were stored.

Mordecai shrugged and followed him. _I kinda liked it when he called me Mordy. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I'm supposed to like Margaret, not my best friend!_

Once they got the mowers out Mordecai turned to Rigby with a smirk.

"Hey Rigby, first one to cut the most grass wins. Loser has to buy coffee later." He challenged.

"You're on." He replied with a grin, and started to push the mower.

After a bit, Rigby looked over to Mordecai to see how he was doing.

_I knew he'd win. Now I have an excuse to watch him while he works._ Rigby watched the tall blue jay at work, the sweat dripping from his exhausted body, his muscles showing while he was at work.

As Mordecai worked he noticed that Rigby had slowed down and was staring at him. He looked like he was thinking. _Wonder what he's thinking of._

He was obviously thinking of Mordecai "Oh Mordecai, can't you see that Margaret's not the one for you? That the one that really loves you has been by your side for as long as you can remember?" Rigby thought aloud, staring off into the distance.

"What was that dude?" Mordecai asked. He had stopped mowing to get a drink, so he faintly heard Rigby talking to himself.

Rigby snapped out of his daze and look back with a light blush across his face. "Uh, nothing. Just saying how you've obviously done more than I have." He lied. But it was true, as Mordecai was the clear victor.

Mordecai walked over to him with a look on his face. "Come on dude. I'm not that stupid. What's up? You've been acting strange all day."

"It's nothing! Just get off my back. Jeez." Rigby replies in frustration.

"Ok dude, fine. Let's just go to the coffee shop." Mordecai replies, slightly saddened by Rigby's outburst. Rigby then feels slightly guilty for going off on him like that.

They stow away the mowers and hop into the golf cart.

"Better make sure you got your money dude, don't wanna be a sore loser." Mordecai says to his raccoon companion jokingly.

A smile tugs at Rigby's mouth at the avian's comment. _At least he isn't still upset about it_

"Yeah yeah, I made sure" He replies

"Let's go." Mordecai says, putting the keys in the ignition. His arm brushes against Rigby's thigh, and notices him suck in a breath. _Did he just…Nevermind_. He started the cart and started driving, occasionally peeking at Rigby through the corner of his vision, sometimes catching him peeking back. _He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. He's like a brother to me. I can't like him. He's too immature, and lazy, and small, and adorable, and he looks cute when he sleeps… What the fuck am I saying? There's no way he likes me anyways, he's straight._ Mordecai's mind was filled with these thoughts as they parked and walked into the coffee shop only to be greeted by Margaret.

"Hey Mordy. Hey Rigby" She greeted the duo

"H-hey, Margaret" Mordecai replied sheepishly. He noticed she also called him 'Mordy' just like Rigby did earlier. _But it just doesn't sound the same coming from her._

"Hey" Rigby said flatly. _Here he goes again, stuttering like he doesn't know how to speak. Why can't she stop trying to get Mordecai to notice her? Why can't he realize I'm the one who actually cares about him? She can't take away my Mordy._

They sit down at the table by the hanging television, with the local news channel on.

"Anything you boys wanna order?" Margaret asks with her pen and pad out.

"The usual. Two coffees." Rigby says, not looking away from the screen.

"Coming right up" Margaret replies and walks to the back behind the counter.

After a few minutes, she returned with two cups of coffee.

"here you two are. That'll be $4.98" She said.

Rigby pulls out a five and leaves it on the table.

Margaret picks it up when Mordecai speaks up

"H-hey, Margaret, I was wIt was another day at the park. The sun was beating down upon the park employees as Benson read off the daily chores everyone was assigned.

"…and Mordecai and Rigby. You two are gonna mow the park lawn."

"Aw what? Why do we always get the shitty jobs?" Mordecai questioned.

"Yeah Benson, we always gotta mow the stupid lawn. Why can't we just run the snack bar like Muscle Man and Fives?" Rigby followed up.

"Because you two are a bunch of lazy-ass slackers that can't get anything done. Now do your jobs or you're both fired!" He replied angrily, his face turning red.

The duo hurried off before Benson actually fired them.

"This is some bullshit Mordy. Why can't we run the snack bar like Muscle Man and Fives? They are just as lazy as us anyways." Rigby complained with his arms crossed.

"Hold up, did you just call me Mordy?" Mordecai questioned his raccoon friend.

Rigby blushed "What? No. I called you Mordo. You must be hearing things dude." He said a bit too quickly. _Shit! It must've slipped out!_

_"_You sure dude?" Mordecai asked with a raised brow.

"We gotta do our job or we're gonna be fired" Rigby said changing the subject. He hurried his pace to the shed where the mowers were stored.

Mordecai shrugged and followed him. _I kinda liked it when he called me Mordy. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I'm supposed to like Margaret, not my best friend!_

Once they got the mowers out Mordecai turned to Rigby with a smirk.

"Hey Rigby, first one to cut the most grass wins. Loser has to buy coffee later." He challenged.

"You're on." He replied with a grin, and started to push the mower.

After a bit, Rigby looked over to Mordecai to see how he was doing.

_I knew he'd win. Now I have an excuse to watch him while he works._ Rigby watched the tall blue jay at work, the sweat dripping from his exhausted body, his muscles showing while he was at work.

As Mordecai worked he noticed that Rigby had slowed down and was staring at him. He looked like he was thinking. _Wonder what he's thinking of._

He was obviously thinking of Mordecai "Oh Mordecai, can't you see that Margaret's not the one for you? That the one that really loves you has been by your side for as long as you can remember?" Rigby thought aloud, staring off into the distance.

"What was that dude?" Mordecai asked. He had stopped mowing to get a drink, so he faintly heard Rigby talking to himself.

Rigby snapped out of his daze and look back with a light blush across his face. "Uh, nothing. Just saying how you've obviously done more than I have." He lied. But it was true, as Mordecai was the clear victor.

Mordecai walked over to him with a look on his face. "Come on dude. I'm not that stupid. What's up? You've been acting strange all day."

"It's nothing! Just get off my back. Jeez." Rigby replies in frustration.

"Ok dude, fine. Let's just go to the coffee shop." Mordecai replies, slightly saddened by Rigby's outburst. Rigby then feels slightly guilty for going off on him like that.

They stow away the mowers and hop into the golf cart.

"Better make sure you got your money dude, don't wanna be a sore loser." Mordecai says to his raccoon companion jokingly.

A smile tugs at Rigby's mouth at the avian's comment. _At least he isn't still upset about it_

"Yeah yeah, I made sure" He replies

"Let's go." Mordecai says, putting the keys in the ignition. His arm brushes against Rigby's thigh, and notices him suck in a breath. _Did he just…Nevermind_. He started the cart and started driving, occasionally peeking at Rigby through the corner of his vision, sometimes catching him peeking back. _He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. He's like a brother to me. I can't like him. He's too immature, and lazy, and small, and adorable, and he looks cute when he sleeps… What the fuck am I saying? There's no way he likes me anyways, he's straight._ Mordecai's mind was filled with these thoughts as they parked and walked into the coffee shop only to be greeted by Margaret.

"Hey Mordy. Hey Rigby" She greeted the duo

"H-hey, Margaret" Mordecai replied sheepishly. He noticed she also called him 'Mordy' just like Rigby did earlier. _But it just doesn't sound the same coming from her._

"Hey" Rigby said flatly. _Here he goes again, stuttering like he doesn't know how to speak. Why can't she stop trying to get Mordecai to notice her? Why can't he realize I'm the one who actually cares about him? She can't take away my Mordy._

They sit down at the table by the hanging television, with the local news channel on.

"Anything you boys wanna order?" Margaret asks with her pen and pad out.

"The usual. Two coffees." Rigby says, not looking away from the screen.

"Coming right up" Margaret replies and walks to the back behind the counter.

After a few minutes, she returned with two cups of coffee.

"here you two are. That'll be $4.98" She said.

Rigby pulls out a five and leaves it on the table.

Margaret picks it up when Mordecai speaks up

"H-hey, Margaret, I was wondering, if you'd wanna, and you don't have to, maybe you have other plans or…" _For fucks sake stop stuttering and spit it out! _"I was wondering if you'd wanna hang out later and catch a movie or something?"

"You mean like, a date?" She questions with a grin.

"Uh, uh, um. Yeah…" He replies, his breathes quick.

"Yeah sure, Eileen can come too. Like a double date" She replies.

"Sounds good, pick you up around eight?" Mordecai asked. They both got up and started towards the back, probably where Eileen was.

_Just great. Now I'm on a double date with my best friend/crush, and two people I can't stand to be around._

He picked up the pen Margaret had left on the table and started to write on a napkin. He finished his work just as Eileen came over to clean up the table. Rigby stuffed the napkin into his back pocket and turned to face her.

"Hey Rigby, you ready for our double date tonight?" She questioned thoughtfully. She always had a crush on Rigby, though it wasn't too hard to tell.

"Yeah sure whatever Eileen. Look, I gotta go." He replied, and hastily left the coffee shop to meet Mordecai. _This date better turn out for the better._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The clock was rounding 7:30 later that night. Mordecai threw on a white tee with a loose black tie around his neck with a pair of jeans, and Rigby was putting on his pants from earlier. Rigby reached into his back pocket to find the napkin with the drawing on it was still there.

_I can't let him know I like him, it could ruin our friendship if he found out._

"Hey Mordecai, when do we gotta pick them up again?" He questioned from his trampoline bed.

Mordecai looked over at him to stare at his small shirtless body, caught in a daze.

"Uh, earth to Mordecai. Anybody in there?" Rigby said, waving a hand in front of Mordecai's face.

"Oh what, sorry dude. Was just kinda spacing out." He replied. _Was I seriously caught staring at him? Then again, he has a rather striking appearance._

"Well dude, we have a solid twenty minutes before we gotta pick up Margaret and Eileen, so you know what that means, right?" Mordecai questioned enthusiastically.

"Video games?" Rigby questioned, though sure of the answer.

"Aww yeah. Let's go" He laughed, and hurried to the couch in the main room. Rigby followed close behind, jumping onto the couch after his friend.

They sat around playing games for a bit, jostling each other as they did. After losing another match, Rigby felt slightly angered.

"God damn dude, I can never win! Ugh this game sucks." He complained.

"Whatever dude, you're just mad 'cause you're bad" Mordecai retorted jokingly.

"Stop talking!" He yelled out, and in a fit of anger he jumped on Mordecai to wrestle him. They fell off the couch on the floor and started rolling around as they tried to pin each other. Mordecai, being the larger one, had the upper hand and soon had Rigby's arms pinned above his head against the ground, their faces close; much closer than normal.

"Gotcha dude" Mordecai said triumphantly, a small smirk against his mouth.

_I feel like we're too close, for friends. But I like it, feeling him breathe against me as I do the same. Maybe he hasn't noticed, or maybe…_

"Yeah whatever…" Rigby replied as he looked Mordecai in the eyes, lost in them, lost in the thoughts that flooded his head. Mordecai soon lost his gaze in Rigby's, for the same reason. They stayed in that position, Mordecai pinning Rigby to the floor, their faces inches apart. The same thoughts in their heads.

_I should move, yet I don't want to. I should say something, yet I don't want to. I can't tell if he likes this the way I do. I can't tell if he likes me the way I do. Why can't he admit his feelings? Why can't I admit my own?_

After a moment more of silence passes, Mordecai snaps out of his thoughts, back to reality. He checks his watch to see that the time read 7:54.

"Oh shit dude, we gotta go if we wanna get to the movies on time" He said in a hurried voice, yet was reluctant to get off of his raccoon friend.

Rigby slowly got up as well, and went outside in front of the house. Pops allowed them to use his car for the night, so Mordecai went to the kitchen to grab the keys and joined Rigby outside. Mordecai got in the driver's side, Rigby in the passenger. Mordecai didn't object. As they pulled off of the park grounds towards Margaret's house to meet their appropriate dates. They couldn't stop thinking of the wrestling incident. Mordecai stared ahead at the road but his mind drifted back to several minutes ago, when he had Rigby pinned to the floor.

_He didn't object. He didn't even seem fazed. Maybe he just surrendered and I'm just thinking too much. Rigby isn't gay, he's going on a date with Eileen. Though I have a feeling in my chest, like I should have done something. Should I have gotten off of him sooner to avoid that? Or maybe, should I have… kissed him?_

He thought of the feeling of Rigby's small yet petite lips on his own, while Rigby looked out the passenger side window lost in his own thoughts.

_I should have kissed him, or confessed my feelings, or something. But what if he doesn't feel the same way, it'd ruin our friendship. I must be imagining things. He's going on a date with Margaret, why would he feel affectionately towards me? Although, he was very hesitant to get off of me… Nevermind, just imagining things again._

As they pulled up to Margaret's house, they saw her standing outside with Eileen waiting for them.

"I almost thought you wouldn't show up, Mordy." She said jokingly.

Rigby kept his mouth shut at her comment

_Don't call him Mordy._

"Nah, we just…" Mordecai paused and thought about what to say next. "…Got held up" He finished. "Hop on in."

As the females made their way to the car, Rigby started to unbuckle and get out of the passenger seat. He figured Mordecai would wanna sit in the front with Margaret anyways. Mordecai noticed this and felt the urge to stop him, but the thought was shooed away when he got out, and Margaret sat down beside him, and Rigby and Eileen piled into the back.

They drove to the movie theatres, Margaret talking about work to Mordecai as Eileen babbled on about astronomy to Rigby. He instead zoned out and used this time to think to himself some more.

_Why can't she be quiet for once around me. Can't she take the hint I'm not into her? I wonder how Mordy's doing up front. Probably fine I'd assume. He's with the girl of his dreams on his way to a movie date. Why wouldn't he enjoy it?_

Mordecai was NOT enjoying it so far. Margaret kept rambling on about work the entire drive, and he became uninterested to the point where he zoned her out and frequented more on checking on Rigby through the rearview mirror.

_Maybe it's the first date where she does all the talking, because I can't do this too much. Rigby seems to be enjoying it so far. But he seems to be lost in thought, I wonder what about._

Rigby checked to see if Eileen was paying attention. She was staring out the window still giving a lecture on The Big Bang Theory. He slipped out the napkin note from earlier that day and stared thoughtfully at it. His fantasies roamed his mind as he lost attention to the outside world. Mordecai looked back at him to see him looking at a napkin, though he couldn't see why he was.

_What is he staring at? He kept staring at it earlier throughout the day, so it must have some significance to him. There must be something on the napkin, and I wanna know what._

As they pulled up to the theatre, everyone piled out of the car except Rigby, who still hadn't noticed until Mordecai brought him back to reality.

"Dude we're here. But take your sweet-ass time getting out of the car. We can wait" Mordecai said sarcastically.

Rigby jumped in his seat and noticed where they were. He climbed out of the car and followed everyone else through the front doors. As they passed the snack bar, Eileen spoke up.

"Oh wait, I forgot my wallet in the car, I wanted to get snacks for everyone while we're here"

Mordecai handed her they keys to the car.

"Alright but hurry up. We don't wanna miss getting good seats" He replied.

As she hurried off to where they parked the car, she unlocked it and reached around in the back to find her wallet.

"Ah-ha! Here we go. Now time to…" She stopped, staring at the folded up napkin that sat where Rigby sat on the drive here.

_It's that napkin he kept staring at on the way here. Maybe he won't mind me taking a quick peek at it._

She cautiously grabbed it and unfolded it slowly, making sure not to rip the thin material. She gasped as she noticed the drawing enscribed on it. As she sat there contemplating about it, she figured it out in her head.

_Why does Rigby have a heart drawing with 'M+R' in the middle? The R obviously stands for Rigby, but who is the M? I don't think he knows any girls with their names beginning with an M, and it surely can't be Margaret. They don't like each other very much. Plus she's on a date now with…_

_Mordecai…_

She stood there as she figured out that her love interest was in love with his best friend, and has been keeping it secret from him, as he goes on a date with someone he hates.

_I know his deep secret now. Rigby's gay._


	3. AN:Im not dead and neither is the story

**A/N: Quick Update!**

**Alright so, let me just preface this with an apology for stopping it so suddenly.**

**I've been getting good reviews so I will (eventually) continue the story. I've been kinda busy/lazy/forgot about it, but I will get back around to doing it. The story doesn't end here! Also, to the one reviewer that asked me why there are so many homosexual Morby fanfic, my answer to that is simply that because their relationship isn't canon but many people want it to be, people write fanfictions to kinda assuage it. I dunno. Plus it's fun, so there's that :P.**

**I will work towards picking it up again and finishing it, though last I remember I wasn't too happy with the way it was turning out so I'll reread it and kinda adjust myself how I see fit. I also wanna write more than just Morby (as much as I love it) and I don't know if id be abe to write more than one or two fics about them. We'll see.**

**I love the support, so thank you all for that. Again, there'll be more, so keep an eye out for that. I wanna implement more song stuff in the story, so I'll make references or just add it in whenever I feel, so sorry if you don't like it or if you don't like the music.**


	4. UPDATES AND TERMINATION (WHAT?)

**MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY MANYYYYYYY apologizes!**

**I'm sorry to announce, but, this fanfiction will be discontinued from this point forward :(**

**It's disheartening to those who enjoyed it to see that it will no longer be continued. I lost the drive to continue the story with how it was, and I also lost all of the chapters. It just seemed very cliché and whatnot, so I decided "To hell with it" and stopped it in its tracks.**

**But worry not! For I have written another one, still Morby, but I feel it is much better than this one by far, and that you all will enjoy it immensely. Still gonna have the same goals in mind, just not as cliché (Ill try) and more literacy and more song references.**

**Again, Im sad to say that this will end, but that only leaves new opportunities ahead, including the new fanfic I wrote with THREE FUCKING CHAPTERS TO START OFF AW SHIT YO. So that'll keep you guys nice and happy for about a day and then you'll hound me to finish it. Love you all and all your support, and I hope to see you guys enjoy my stories to come!**


End file.
